oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zanaris
frame|right|Fairy City! Zanaris lies beneath Lumbridge Swamps, and can only be accessed once the Lost City quest has been completed. It is the city of the fairies and is available to members only. Map image:Zanaris2.png Travel You can access Zanaris by wielding a Dramen staff or Lunar staff and entering the small hut in Lumbridge Swamps to the west of the mine. You can also gain access via The Abyss to the cosmic altar. There is a one-way fairy ring to Al-Kharid bank from the market area. Quests The Lost City quest is a prerequesite to visiting Zanaris. Both A Fairy Tale, Part I and Part II naturally require visits to the land of the fairies. Notable features Fairy rings *The main fairy ring is located south of the water fountains and west of the farm field. Entering any other fairy ring in RuneScape brings a player here. Activating the ring while carrying a Dramen staff or lunar staff will open a combination window to enter a code to go to other fairy rings elsewhere in RuneScape. *The other 2 original fairy rings in Zanaris are exit rings only: **There is a fairy ring in the market area that leads to just behind Al-Kharid bank. **The northern fairy ring leads back to Lumbridge Swamps. Bank and shop There is a bank in Zanaris, close to a shop. Market area The market area lies to the east of Zanaris and costs 1 cut diamond to get in. Here you can buy dragon daggers for 30k, and dragon longswords for 100k. You must have completed the Lost City quest to be able to wield these powerful weapons, of course you can't get in without doing it either. There is also a stall here that sells ruby rings for about 1000 coins each, useful for smiths with a large amount of iron to be smelted. There is also a fairy who will pay 200 coins for cabbages, and 2 yew trees for woodcutters. Finally, the exit from the market is to the northeast of the market area, just enter the fairy ring and you will find yourself behind Al-Kharid's bank. Cosmic altar The Cosmic altar lies to the south of Zanaris, there are 2 Agility shortcuts that allow faster access, one requiring 46 agility for the medium shortcut, and 66 agility for the advanced shortcut. You will take damage if you fail these shortcuts, but not a lot. Crafting Near the wheat field inside the city are several Cows that are reasonably close to the bank. There is also a sandpit which is used in glassblowing. If you already have soda ash, the furnace to the north may be useful for making molten glass at the same time as collecting sand. Cooking There is a wheat field and a nearby windmill, so flour is easy to make here. There are also several fountains for collection of water, though these are by no means the closest water-sources to a bank in the game. There is also a cooking range to the south of the bank. Among the cows near the wheat field is a milk cow, and in the windmill there is a churn. Combine that with the bucket spawn near the windmill and the nearby bank, and all the requirements for making butter, cream and cheese are present. Slayer Chaeldar is the 2nd hardest Slayer master, and requires a minimum combat level of 70 to take tasks from. She gives out a lot of metal dragons but otherwise her tasks can be very rewarding. Evil Chicken's Lair By using a raw chicken with the shrine of the evil chicken near the entrance from Lumbridge Swamp, you gain access to a dungeon with 4 Black Dragons and a Baby Black Dragon as well. Mining rocks are also available. Other features *There is a yew tree to the northwest of the wheat field. *There is a furnace, but its distance for the bank makes it of little use for anything except possibly glass-making, making use of the nearby sand-pit. *Near the cosmic altar you can gain access to Tanglefoot creatures seen in the Fairy Tale, Part I quest, as well as Mutated Zygomites. *When you are in the fairy city, you'll often notice strange things happening. Sometimes a frog or a small choir will come to annoy you, rain clouds can appear over your head or you'll get a sudden urge to dance. You may also be turned into a chicken, pig, or rabbit. for a second! Monsters *Otherworldly Beings *Tanglefootii *Cows *Mutated Zygomites The People *Fairy Queen- The benevolent ruler of Zanaris *Fairy Godfather- An evil fairy wishing possession of the Fairy Realm *Slim Louie- A henchman of Fairy Godfather *Fat Rocco- A henchman of Fairy Godfather *Fairy Nuff- A fairy nurse *Co-Ordinator- Helps in sending the proper fairies on their way *Fairy Fixit- The repairman and creator of Fairy Rings *Fairy Chef- self-explanatory *Gate Keeper- A tree-like figure that guards the gates to and from the marketplace *Jakut- shopkeeper *Irksol-shopkeeper *Chaeldar- Slayer master in Zanaris Music Unlocked *Crystal Cave *Fairie *Chickened Out Category:Cities Category:Quest Locations